That Christmas Feeling
by Pricat
Summary: Inspired by Perry Saves Christmas.    Doof is feeling lousy at Christmas but a certain somebody helps him feel better and melt his icy heart...


**A/N**

**I know Christmas isn't for a few months but this was an idea I had after hearing the song Perry Saves Christmas from the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Favourites CD and I was imagining Perry wanting to cheer Doofy up.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the early hours of Christmas morning in Danville and everybody was excited but somebody was still awake after helping save Christmas but he was worried for Doof after what had happened at the North Pole but knew that he needed to see him as he activated his hover car.

He then put on a platypus sized Santa outfit with a beard and had a bag full of gifts and Christmas stuff but knew that Doofy was probably in a bad mood as he also hoped that this would help Doofy feel better.

He then started the car and left...

* * *

In DEI, Doofy was asleep on the couch in a body cast as he'd stolen Santa's sleigh as he wanted to have Christmas to himself and Perry had stopped him but had probably helped Santa with Christmas but he then sneezed in sleep but he had no idea somebody was coming down the chimney but Perry smiled landing on his feet but felt bad for his friend knowing that he was feeling miserable but he realised that Doofy's place was bare and devoid of Christmas spirit which made the turquise furred male sad.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

**_Doofy looks miserable but I don't blame him as he's having a lousy Christmas but maybe I can cheer him up as we're best friends but I can't leave him alone like this._**

**_Phineas and Ferb will have to wait._**

**_I hope they understand._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then noticed there was a Christmas tree but it was bare as he knew that Doof was probably going to trim it but had forgotten but he could maybe do it for him as he saw boxes of decorations and smiled as he got to work but was quiet as he had the stealth of an ninja but he saw an ornament with Doof and Vanessa on it.

He knew Doofy had a good heart but he just didn't know it but Perry hoped he would be okay as he then used the jet pack to put the star on it but smiled looking at it.

He then saw a stocking near the fireplace and smiled as he put candy in it for him knowing Doofy had a sweet tooth but he sighed as he then put gifts under it but he saw Doofy shiver as he noticed he was very sick.

He then placed a blabket over his body to keep him warm.

"This bringing Christmas spirit stuff is hard and tiring work.

Doofy won't mind if I take an nap." Perry said yawning.

He then fell asleep on the couch snuggling into the blankets.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof was stuned as he woke up but saw Christmas decorations everywhere but was in awe as he wondered who could have dome something like this as he covered his mouth as he coughed but was in a sitting position but got up slowly with the blanket wrapped around him as he sat by the tree as he saw presents under the tree but was confused as he thought Santa was angry at him for trashing his sleigh but maybe it wasn't so as he picked one up which was green blue with an navy blue ribbon on it but his eyes went wide reading the label.

"Who could've done this... for me?" he thought softly.

His eyes then fell upon a sleeping turquise furred male platypus in a Santa suit but tears were in his eyes as he realised it was Perry but wondered why he would do something like this for him as he then went to make cocoa but had put a gift near where Perry was sleeping but limped into the kitchen but didn't want to wake Perry up knowing that Perry had been up all night because of him but he was making breakfast for them but he sighed knowing that Vanessa was at college with her boyfriend Ferb and hadn't came back to Danville in a long while.

He hoped things would be okay...

* * *

_Perry was in the North Pole but confused as he wondered why he was here in his dream as he sighed but saw somebody appear as it was Santa but he had taken Doofy off the Naughty list but the turquise furred male was confused as to why as he laughed like a bowl full of jelly._

_"Because he has shown he has a good heart._

_It takes somebody like you Perry to help him realise this but you shouldn't stop what you're doing with him but you should return as he needs you to know that somebody cares about him." he told him._

_"What about Vanessa?_

_Doofy really misses her._

_She couldn't come because of a snow storm." he told him._

_"Don't worry Perry._

_I'll take care of that." he said._

_

* * *

_

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he heard Christmas music but smiled seeing that Doofy was up but noticed something beside him as it was a present but it was for him as he opened it but smiled seeing it was a framed photo of him and Doof from last Christmas as a tear was in his hazel eye but heard footsteps as Doof came in but Perry saw him coughing slightly as he was on his knees as the turquise furred male ran to his side.

"I-I'm okay Perry.

My head cold is just annoying me.

Why did you do this for me?" he asked.

"I know that we're best friends and you were feeling miserable about having a lousy Christmas but according to the man in the red suit, you're not on the Naughty list.

I'm sorry I had to stop you.

How're you feeling?" he asked him.

"Still sore and in a cast.

Plus my head cold is bugging me.

Christmas this year sucks." he said.

"You know that isn't true Doofy.

I'm here and you're in a better mood.

You have a good heart.

You just don't know it." he told him.

Doof blushed as he heard that.

But then he heard the doorbell ring as he answered it but stunned seeing Vanessa in a black snow jacket with a faux fur hood but she smiled seeing Perry there as she knew he was helping her father.

"How did you get here?

I thought you were stuck in New York." Doof said.

"I was but then somehow the snow storm blew over.

What's been going on here?" she answered.

"Getting ready for Christmas." he told her.

She smiled hugging them as she had brought them gifts but Doof smiled opening a box and finding a locket inside but opened it as it had a photo of him with her when she was little but happy tears were in his eyes.

"T-Thank you baby girl." he said as Perry smiled.

"You sticking around?" Vanessa asked him.

"Tes, Yes I am" he answered.

* * *

Perry smiled as he was helping Doof make Christmas dinner in the kitchen as he was hoping that his friend was okay but saw him coughing as he sank to his knees but the male turquise furred platypus was nervous as he needed him to rest.

"B-But I have to make Christmas dinner." he protested.

"I know but you're still very ill.

I need you to rest." he told him.

"What about Christmas dinner?" he said sneezing.

"Don't worry about it.

I'll handle it." he said.

Doof then went to bed but his eyes closed.

Perry then smiled as he went to get Vanessa.

She then helped him but was ordering pizza and turkey and other things but hoped that things would go okay.

Perry then decided to take an nap after setting the table.

He then curled up beside the fireplace but she smiled kissing his head but was hoping her Dad would be okay.

She then went to listen to music for a while but soon the doorbell rang as the delivery guy was here with the food as Vanessa paid him but got everything ready as she shook Perry awake as his hazel eyes open.

"Dinner's here.

Go wake Dad up." she said.

He nodded getting onto his hind legs but entered Doof's room but smiled seeing him asleep with a plush of him in his arms as he smiled but went onto the bed but started nuzzling him as he woke up.

"Dinner's ready.

You hungry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he told him.

They then went to the kitchen but Doof was in awe at what they'd done but he sat down as he smiled knowing they were family no matter what as they were eating and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
